


Arystar Night

by Kuesuno



Category: D Gray-man
Genre: Biting, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, death mention, sort of, there are spoliers if you are not passed the edo arc, there is sex but it's not overly explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuesuno/pseuds/Kuesuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attraction born on the battlefield is not easy to express. There isn't time to talk about it or to figure out what it means. However, when you've fallen in love with Arystar Krory, you can only hope to communicate that physically. Even if you know he never really fell out of love with someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arystar Night

When you first met Arystar Krory it was during a fight. While riding a boat to Edo, your initial impression of him was vague and not worth investigating further while you were busy fighting off hordes of Level 3 Akuma. He was strange… and handsome in a weird way. He wasn’t pretty in the same way Kanda was nor as charismatic as Lavi, but he had a strong jaw line and silky hair and he was handsome. He flipped between a kind, timid pacifist and a fierce, slightly offensive aggressor but no matter which personality he took on no one could deny his undying loyalty.

It wasn’t until after the dust had settled and everyone was in that falsely secure time in between a bad fight and a worse one that you finally got to know Arystar more personally. He was funny, pensive, and there was something distinctly sad about him. The way he carried himself it was like he had something heavy sitting on his shoulders. Eventually you learned what that heavy thing was, but you never said anything about the woman who had left him with such guilt. You became fast friends with the Exorcist despite your first ideas of him not being so flattering. It was fight after fight with little room to breathe in between and it felt like every time you or one of your comrades met a ceiling the innocence would just push you to evolve further. You were eternally grateful that you had been accepted as a valued person in Arystar’s book. He saved your ass more than once and you had returned the favor as best you could.

That initial attraction you felt for the man didn’t go away though. You had expected it to. You had wanted it to. But that’s not how things worked out. Instead, you lived for the moments that he’d finally smile. You’re not really sure how many people noticed that he doesn’t do it very often. To be fair, as events unfolded, everyone was smiling a little less than they used to. Yourself included. But seeing Arystar never failed to make you feel just a little bit lighter. That being said, you were also painfully aware that he still loved Eliade. You kept your growing crush to yourself for a long time.

Your confession came while surrounded by the enemy. Sometimes you wish it had been more tender; that you could have built up to it slowly with overtures of romance all around, the way you had always thought it was supposed to go. Still after it was said you couldn’t really take it back. You had been tired and angry, not at him just in general, and you had turned to him in the middle of the fight and shouted your feelings. In the bluntest way imaginable you told him that he was attractive and that you liked him. At that exact moment there wasn’t really any chance for response. You had both been drawn back into blows with the Level 3’s that came from all angles. When the Akuma finally let up and you had time to calm down you worried that Arystar would reject you, that he’d never talk to you again, that he would be unable to even look at you.

So of course when he walked up to you and slammed his lips onto yours in a very rough and slightly unpleasant way, you had been shocked. It had been unlike him. Shocked, but not unhappy. Arystar never told you what the capacity of his feelings for you were, but you didn’t really care as long as he kept kissing you like that. That kiss was the catalyst for a sudden turn in the relationship. It became something between friends and lovers; you comforted each other, supported each other like you always had, but this also now included lots of physical encounters. Things were a bit blurry and undefined but there was no time to really talk about it. That’s how it went while tension in headquarters rose and Allen was put in shackles.

It is before another daunting mission that it hits you. Like a train had turned you into track smear. You realize that what you felt for Arystar had evolved. You had completely fallen for him and you didn’t know when it had happened. The entire mission it nags at you. Makes you anxious as you watch every move Arystar makes and panic at every close call. The very moment you are both away from prying eyes you grab him by his coat and kiss him like it’s the first time… or the last.

“You almost died”, you mutter to him as your hands fist in the fabric of his uniform.

“I always almost die”, he soothes, but he kisses back just as passionately.

“That doesn’t make it better”, you leave his lips to nip along his jaw and bring one of your hands up to cup his neck and tug at the short strands near his hairline.

“I know”, he wraps an arm around you and pulls you up against his chest. “Did it really scare you that bad?” He pulls away to look you in the eye and for a split second you consider telling him the truth. Telling him that you love him and that knowing it makes everything seem so much scarier because it means you have something to lose.

“Yeah”, you lie while letting the fingers against his neck brush over his ear and play with that little curl of hair that always hugged his cheeks, “I just thought these things would get easier. That we’d be able to avoid the close calls the more we did it, but it’s not and we aren’t.”

His gaze softens from its already gentle quality and he pulls you back into a sweet, long kiss. “I don’t know if fighting them is ever going to get easier.”

You hum against his lips and bring your hands to his shoulders before running them down his arms and tangling your fingers in his, “Come on.”

Arystar’s feet move obediently as you tug him down the hall towards his room. You want to be surrounded by his smell and his things tonight. He opens the door for you and you almost make a joke about the vampire welcoming you in, but you refrain on account of his dislike of that term. The stumble towards his bed is familiar and you strip him of his coat while you go and he does the same to you. Your hands work the buttons of his shirt with practiced ease and you run your fingers over his exposed chest as soon as you can see it. In the dim light of the room you can see the pale-pink scars scattered over his chest and shoulders. You know there are more down his legs and all over his arms and you know that you have them too, but it doesn’t make them any more tolerable. Especially when you know that they were caused by battles you wish Arystar didn’t have to be in.

He sees the way you study his complexion and he’s been here enough times to know where your mind is going, so he distracts you. His face is flushed already as he kisses over your cheeks and just below your ear. The soft skin of his lips causes heat to shoot down your spine and you are responsive to him as you nudge his shirt over his shoulders. He lets you push it down his arms and tosses it off somewhere in the room then makes to get you out of your own uniform. You help him get off your shirt and let him slip your pants down your thighs so that he can touch you where he pleases. You can’t help but think about how rough your palms are compared to his. He attacks mostly with his fangs and claws and the skin there isn’t exactly soft, but it’s also not fully calloused. Sometimes you can tell Arystar once played piano with the way they fold and twist and just the absolute grace with which he brushes his fingers along your sides and neck and thighs.

“You have to play for me one day”, you gasp as he brings curls his fingers around your hips and kisses your stomach. You’ve said it a number of times before. At this point the words are like a promise for the future; when Innocence wouldn’t be needed anymore and the Millennium Earl would be a distant nightmare. When you could just listen to piano music.

“I will”, he almost always agrees to the promise. He used to get flustered that you had even noticed in the first place and that you’d want to hear it, but the more you asked the more comfortable he seemed with the idea.

His hands slide down while he brings his kisses higher. He teases the sensitive skin between your thighs with his nails and licks at your collarbone. His touch feels as though it praises your skin. His fingers run gently over the most intimate places of your body; every sensitive spot or well-hidden scar. As the heat builds in your abdomen you start to insistently yank at his pants. With a small huff of something like amusement he pauses in his ministrations long enough to unbutton the last part of his uniform and slip it off along with his underwear. You make a satisfied noise and kick your own pants the rest of the way off. Grabbing at his shoulders you bring his chest almost flush with yours and start peppering kisses down his neck, over his shoulders, and down his chest. He hums contentedly and moves around until he’s settled between your thighs. A well placed grind has your legs coming up to wrap around his waist and he groans.

There is always a moment during these nightly couplings where you can tell that the more aggressive part of his nature is emerging and when you feel one of his hands grip your hip roughly you know that this is that moment. He’s braced on one elbow as he hovers over you and you slip your arms under his to curl up around his back. You arch yourself up and roll against his pelvis; feeling him hard against you. The sound of something ripping and the slight bite you feel against your legs tells you that your underwear has just been ripped off.

“That wasn’t very nice”, you chide playfully.

“Deal with it”, he growls into your ear, but you can hear the fondness in it and you laugh lightly.

He cuts off your laughter as the hand that was on your hip moves so that he can press a finger into you. “Arystar”, you moan and his breathing stutters.

You can feel the heat in his chest increase as he flushes and you smile. The contrast of his two personas, even when they mingle in the way they have been, never overpower one another. A good balance of blunt and fierce with modesty and compassion. Your thoughts on the matter are cut short as Arystar curls the finger inside of you and presses a second in. Your back arches and he grins against your skin where his face is nuzzled into the crook of your shoulder. Everything feels too warm and yet not warm enough and you press yourself down towards Arystar’s hand as he scissors you and thrusts his fingers in and out. Your nails dig into his shoulder blades and he growls at the stinging contact.

“Please Arystar”, you beg him as you rut your pelvis against his hand, “Please I don’t care if it’s rough, I need you.”

He moans your name and nips along your jaw, “Are you sure?”

“Yes!” Your nails drag down a little and you’re sure that you’re taking some skin with you as you hold him tightly.

His hand leaves you and he rubs himself for a moment; spreading pre-cum and whatever moisture he got from you to make his first thrust a little easier. You look between your heated bodies to watch as he lines himself up with your entrance and slowly pushes in. Your teeth grind together at being stretched open by him and you’re grateful that the pleasure outweighs discomfort.

“You're amazing... so tight”, he pants.

“Amazing”, you agree as you close your eyes tightly and adjust to him. He’s carefully still for a long minute and you can’t take the lack of friction. “You can move now, please move Arystar!”

He does as you ask and starts slow, steady thrusts. The gentle rhythm picks up quickly and he presses deep into you with every hard roll of his hips. You pant and writhe at the lovely tingles that shoot through you while holding onto him for dear life. He captures your lips and swallows your moans with eyes screwed shut in pleasure. He fills you up so completely; you can’t help but think about all the ways he makes you feel whole even outside of this. Your heart is warm and bursting with love and it frightens you a little to know that you feel so much; unsure how you could have possibly missed the presence of this kind of emotion. Arystar breaks the lip-lock so you can both breathe and instead licks along the underside of your jaw and nips at the delicate skin behind your ear.

“You taste so good”, he murmurs sounding nearly delirious.

You smile and turn your head to the side; baring your neck to him, “You can bite me Arystar.”

He’s done it once before, but it had been unplanned and at the time he had obviously been ashamed to admit that he even had the urge. At the moment it seemed that he couldn’t really care less about any shame he should feel as his teeth turned sharp in his mouth and he stared at you with intense, hungry eyes. He groaned, “You shouldn’t let me do this.”

“I want you to”, you insisted. You would probably never say it out loud, but you liked the idea of him leaving a mark like that on you where anyone could see given the right choice of clothing. Akuma left marks on you all the time without your consent; it was only fair that you should get one that you asked for.

For the second time in the same night, the man you loved seemed to have trouble breathing at you declaration. He didn’t probe any further lest you change your mind and instead dipped his head down to sink his teeth into your neck. It was a sharp pain followed by an abstractly hot sensation. You arched hard, screaming out, and if it had been a regular person you’re sure you would have torn their back to shreds or broken a rib with how tight you held on. The bite seemed to be the tipping point as Arystar’s trusts hit a wild pace and you could feel the tension in your stomach coiling so tight you were nearly shaking. He brushed against somewhere inside you that made you see star. You shouted his name as you came around him and he followed a second later; filling you up.

The room was plunged into silence only broken by you both trying to catch your breath; Arystar still braced above you and his teeth still rested against your neck but no longer actively sinking into your skin. His tongue grazed over the tender skin to pick up the small, sluggish drops of blood that mixed with sweat. You shudder at the cold feeling left by his tongue and he finally pulls out of you and collapses onto the bed; lying beside you. After a few moments in comfortable silence Arystar pulls up the abandoned covers around you and you both shift so that he’s curled around your back. A protective arm thrown over your waist makes your stomach fill with butterflies and you stare at the bed without saying a word. Listening to Arystar’s heartbeat as it evens out and his breath becomes shallow and deep brings you to a very serene state, but you’re not yet able to go to sleep.

Comforted in the knowledge that he’s asleep you lace your fingers with his as you place your hand over the one around your waist, “I’m in love with you Arystar.”

His arm tightens around you, making your heart jump into your throat, and he mumbles something with a voice that sounds distant, “Eliade…”

You freeze then, a bitter smile takes your face. Of course. “ _Don’t be stupid. He’ll never stop loving her. I’ll never be Eliade_.” You release his hand and curl more into yourself; turning your face into the pillow under your head and fisting your hand in the material of it. You force yourself not to get choked up.

  


“ _Eliade… is it okay if I’ve fallen in love with someone else?_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was a bit of a challenge; I tried very hard to keep it gender neutral. Part of the reason being, have you ever tried to find fics for Arystar??? It's just about impossible. I'm mad about it. I will single handedly provide content for this man if I must; I love him too much to let this go. Of course, hello yes I am the devil, if I make the Arystar Krory content it is guaranteed to be rife with angst. Thems the breaks. (Though can you really count that as angst? He does love you, you just don't know it oops)
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
